It's Just Us
by nightfaeries
Summary: An unexpected unique way of meeting brought Caterina (Cat) and Robert (Robbie) together. It was love at first sight for both parties but they learn the hard way that love doesn't come easy. They have to play hard to get. CABBIE, FLUFF, ANGST. Currently on hiatus as of 27 December 2014
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly day, sometime in October, in the city of Los Angeles and Caterina Valentine, or 'Cat' in short as many would call her, was starting her first day at Hollywood Arts High, a performing arts high school where only the most talented kids in the country can get into. Even through tedious practices and auditions, only the best of the best could get in and Cat was one of them.<p>

Cat was a short and petite red-headed girl with a personality as bright as her hair. She sings at high pitches brilliantly and doesn't fail to make people smile with her comedic actions. She tries to make everyone around her happy but, like a normal teenager, she has some problems for herself to handle too sometimes.

Today was not only Cat's first day as a freshman in HA, it was Robert Matthew Shapiro's, in short Robbie, as well.

An Afro with huge framed glasses, his looks screams "NERD!" all around. Living up to what people believe he was in middle school, he scored atrociously high marks and often top the entire school during each major examination. Other than his studies, the boy was talented in both guitar and harmonica. But, however bright he was in studies, he wasn't too bright in comedy and often got glares when a cold joke or two of his was shared. This pulled his confidence level down and he became an awkward-being. However, he has made a decision to change his attitude when he enters HA.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy! New story? Not so much. This was on my WattPad and I thought I would post it here as well! There would already be three chapters and I'm working on the fourth!<strong>

**Update on "Chalet Magic": Thank you for the kind and sweet reviews! I'm currently halfway through the second part so stay tuned!**

**I plan to make a whole lot of drabbles just full of cabbie fluff and cuddling so heh, you know you want it ;)**

**Anyway, did anyone listen or seen the "Love Me Harder" music video by Ariana Grande? It's currently my jam!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious**

* * *

><p>As soon as Cat took the first step into HA through the luminous bright orange doors, she was greeted very creative and artistic graffiti on the hallways and lockers of the school. Students who already went there were showing off new things they learnt during their summer break and others, she assumed were freshmen just like her, was nervously wandering the halls.<p>

She was looking around when a skinny and tall figure caught her eyes. He was a bespectacled dude who was nervously glancing around with his head lowered while trying to shove books into his locker.

Something about him just appealed to her and she could not make out what it was.

Suddenly, two boys ran towards his direction, stopped in front of him and shoved him, before taking off again, laughing. He fell harshly onto the ground and his books scattered across the area around his locker. The many students who were once minding their business and doing their thing, seemed to have a new interest as their many pairs of eyes focused on him, observing his every move. Cat gasped at the sight that just happened.

Robbie was nervously trying to avoid the glances some people gave and tried to shove many of his textbooks into his tiny locker. It just won't fit. He sighed.

Out of no where, two boys came upfront of him and shoved him. Before he knew it, his books were flying off his hands and he landed back first on the ground. He groaned in pain as he noticed people turning their heads to his direction. Nasty smiles and grins formed on their faces and Robbie could feel his cheeks starting to get hot and tears welling up at the corner of his eye. He told himself not to cry and he didn't.

The first bell finally rang, much to Robbie's relief, as all the students started to head to first, not wanting to be late. Robbie continued to groan in pain as he tried getting up. He started picking up his books, then noticing a petite redheaded girl helping him with his textbooks that were on the floor. Robbie was embarrassed and his cheeks turned as red as a beetroot and his heart palpated at a quick rate.

"Hi!" The girl said sweetly.

"Uh hi thanks um yeah," Robbie replied in a hurry, more nervous than he was before.

He never had a girl talk to him like that before, not to mention helping him with his dumb books. He felt both stupid and surprised at the same time.

"Hi, my name is Caterina Valentine, but you can call me Cat, just like the animal!" She giggled as she reached out to gesture for a handshake.

Robbie stuck out his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Cat, but I really have to get to class. Bye," and he took off like a cheetah chasing its prey.

"But wait! You haven't told me your name!" Cat shouted, disappointed.

"Oh well, there's always time for that," she sighed, disheartened at the response he gave as she opened her locker door right next to his, starting to arrange her books neatly before heading to first period.

She knew she was late, but helping a person in need was what she enjoy doing. For that boy at least...

With that, Cat lightheartedly skipped her way to her first period, which was Biology.

She opened the door of the classroom that was decorated nicely, what else was new in HA? When she stepped in, she saw the teacher taking the attendance.

"Caterina Valentine?" The teacher prodded and looked around.

"Here! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay, Caterina, please take a seat." The teacher smiled.

Cat looked around for and empty seat and saw that there was no one seating beside that boy she met in the morning. His head was tilted and he looked as if he was reading something. Determined to get closer and probably make friends with him, Cat proceeded towards him and plopped herself down next to him.

"Hi!" Cat smiled.

The boy turned his head and widened his eyes.

"Why... are you here..?" The boy nervously asked.

"Well, I have class here? So what's your name?"

"No I mean why are you sitting beside me, and my name is Robert Shapiro but you can call me Robbie..."

"I sit here because... I want to? Is there a problem? If it's bothering you I can move..." Cat said it with a calm and cool face, but deep down, she was attracted to him and she didn't want to move.

"No...no.. It's just," he timidity scratched his head. "I always sit alone and I've never sat with a girl before."

"Oh... So I'm the first girl you sit with! Hehe..."

"Yeah..." He nodded slightly before going back to reading his book.

"Robbie? Why are you so nervous? You don't have to be nervous, school is fun, you get to learn all the new stuff here and make new friends..." Cat tapped his shoulder, curious to find out why he was so jiggly.

"I um, I -" Robbie stuttered.

"Okay class, let's turn our textbooks to page 7. Today we will be studying the Human Circulatory System!" their teacher, Miss Anne, interrupted.

Cat was upset she couldn't get Robbie's answer. For the rest of the entire period, she just sat there and copied notes blindly, but couldn't understand a single thing. She wasn't the smartest of the lot in terms of academics.

In contrast, Robbie understood everything the teacher said. He had revised his biology textbook multiple times during his summer and it was a piece of cake to him.

He could see that Cat was struggling. Her notes were messy and unorganized. She didn't make correct points and often stared into space, Robbie noticed.

"Er hey, Cat right? You look like you need some help with your studies..." Robbie blushed while making the point.

"Yeah..." Cat agreed. "But you seem great! Would you like to teach me?"

"Um sure..." Robbie replied, partly enthusiastic.

"YAY! So your house tonight?"

Wait, Robbie thought. It's the first time they've met and she already wants to go to his house? Well that's new for a guy like Robbie Shapiro. Since his parents and his annoying sisters are not going to be at home, he thought, why not. At least they won't embarrass him in front of his kind of new friend.

"Okay... What do you want for dinner then?"

"MAC AND CHEESE!"

"Mac and Cheese it shall be."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the very first chapter of my new story and I hope you guys will enjoy it! This story takes place when they are freshmen in HA and you know, things happens ;D. It is my first time starting a chaptered story about CABBIE and I will probably update once a week if my brain juice and time permits! Thank you once again for reading!<strong>

**xo**

**Winnie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat POV<strong>

Yay! The first day of high school is done! Honestly, it wasn't so bad. I met Robbie and I have a few classes with my friend Jade and Andre from middle school and the upperclassmen weren't that bad! I'm beginning to like Hollywood Arts A LOT!

"Cat... CAT!" I hear someone shout.

Oh that sounds like Jade!

I turn away from my locker to see the goth girl proceeding towards my locker.

You see, Jade and I knew each other since elementary school and we've been best friends ever since! She dresses in dark and dull colours but that is just her personality! Did I mention that she has a hot boyfriend named Beck?! To be honest, sometimes I really envy their relationship! Despite her cold and "scissory" outside, she's actually as fragile and soft as a banana's flesh on the inside!

"Hi Jade! Where's Beck?" I greeted and questioned casually, just as I would everyday when I see her and not Beck, considering that their relationship is as tight as my shoelaces on my sneakers. My legs were pretty small and my sneakers are kinda big, but they're pink and my favorite!

"He's somewhere... He'll come back to me soon, if not I'll force a pair of my old rusty scissors into him," Jade answered with ease.

I giggled.

"So Cat, wanna come over for dinner today?" Jade asked me.

"Sorry Jade, but I can't! I'm going over to Robbie's today because he's gonna tutor me things! We're gonna have Mac and Cheese!" I said, a little too over-excitedly.

Oops.

"Who's Robbie?"

I turn over to Robbie's locker and saw him there. I poked him at his sides to draw his attention from whatever he was doing.

"This is Robbie!" I exclaimed to Jade.

"Oh...OHH," Jade replied with a sly smile.

Robbie looked at me confused and went back to what he was doing before. I felt Jade grab me by my wrist and pulling me towards her locker.

"Are you both dating?!" She whispered, a little too directly.

I completely spazzed out.

"NO! He's just a guy I met at bio! He is a nice guy!"

"Well he looks like a nerd," she pointed out.

"Nerds are cute," I said subconsciously.

"OH SO, you find him _cute_?!"

"Hey! I never said that!"

"Hey girlfriend, and how's little Cat doing?" Beck appeared suddenly.

Jade turned to embrace her boyfriend and he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Cat here, told me that she is going to a guy's house tonight. _That_ guy." Jade pointed at Robbie, who was still at his locker.

"Robbie?" Beck said, not surprised.

"You know him?!" I said smiling.

At least we have mutual friends right?

"Yeah, he is my lab partner in chemistry. He's a nice guy."

"Oh, ohh." Jade spoke, then speechless.

"Hey Cat! You ready to go?" I see Robbie walking towards us.

Yay it's time to go to his house!

"OOOH hi Robbie," Jade crept, smiling

Robbie gave me a confused look.

"Oh, this is my friend Jade, and this is Beck!" I introduced them to him.

"Um hi..." Robbie said nervously, like this morning.

"So Robbie, you and Cat, pretty tight ain't both of you?" Jade smirked.

JADE! Shit. Now Robbie is going to think that I have super weird friends.

I shunned her a look of annoyance and motioned Beck to take her away. Not that I don't like Jade around, we're like bestfriends, but sometimes she can be really direct!

"Okay Jade. Maybe we should leave them alone okay? Let's go get some coffee," Beck told Jade while pulling her away.

"HEY, WEAR PROTECTION WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Jade shouted to us, still in Beck's grip.

"I'm so sorry that you just had to see that, but you won't mind right?" I turn to look at Robbie.

Oh chez I really hope he doesn't mind...

**Narrator's POV**

The walk to Robbie's house was a short one, considering that he only lives a few blocks away from school. Despite the short walk, Cat decided that it would be a great time to start to get to know Robbie much more.

"Hey Robbie, what school did you come from?" Cat sucked in some air, crossed her fingers and hoped that Robbie would answer her.

"I uh, I went to St. John Green Middle School. How about you?" Robbie tried to direct the subject of the conversation more towards Cat. His past, was the last thing he wanted to share with his new kind-of friend.

"Oh me?! I went to Arabella Day School. It's really nice back there! The teachers and people there are really kind! There was once we had a Friendship Week and we were all supposed to write a letter to someone in our hearts, be it love letters or just letters of appreciation and then the student councillors would act as postmen and send the letters around the next day! Oh and we had a tradition of having a Colour Day ever year and on that day we wear a certain colour they give us! Also, there was once..." Cat started rambling, much to Robbie's delight.

Robbie looked at Cat with admiration. She wasn't like other girls, he thought. She was nice to others, she had a sense of pity too! However, Robbie found this situation that he's in very weird and surprising. Never in his life would he thought that someone would walk to his house with him, or even try to make a conversation with him. But yet, on his very first day of high school, a girl was walking home with him, a girl was willing to sit beside him in class. A girl that was pretty too, and would most probably get a lot of attention from other boys. A girl actually chose to befriend him instead of others. He spent a great amount of time thinking about these things and he almost missed the entrance to his house.

"Cat, we've reached."

Cat turned to face the house. It was a beauty. The house was three stories high and on the roof, there was a glass panel barrier for something that she couldn't see. The house had a huge driveway, connected to a garage door. She could see a bit of the patio, and it felt like it was really big. The house was painted white and had a classy feel to it. It was decorated with daisies and pansies.

"Wow Robbie, you have a really nice house!" Cat exclaimed, making Robbie blush a little.

"Thanks, it's normally my mum and sisters who decorated the house. My dad and I just sit back and relax." Robbie tried joking.

Cat giggled. To Robbie, it wasn't a kind of giggle like other flirtatious girls had, but it was a cute giggle that made Robbie have butterflies in his stomach.

"Let's go in," Robbie led her into his house.

Inside, it was simple, like the outside and it smelled like vanilla. Decorated with fresh flowers, there was a couch and two single seats that was styled the same. There was a black and plain coffee table in the middle and on it was some silver display plates and on it was a scented candle.

"You wanna see my room?" Robbie asked Cat and received a nod from her.

They went up the stairs to the third floor.

Robbie's room was painted blue, his favorite colour and filled with all sorts of figurines in glass display cases. He had a thing for collecting action figures and treasured them wholeheartedly. His room was VERY organized, with many of the same design of containers and organizers filled with his files and books and many more items. He had a walk-in closet, which was maintained very neatly as well. His bed, on a wooden frame, was placed in the middle of his room and he had a really nice carpet underneath it. It sure didn't really look like a typical boy's room, Cat would know.

"Robbie, are you sure your parents won't mind me being here?" Cat suddenly asked.

"No. They're out at work now and they only come back at midnight. My sisters have cheerleading practices and they would just lock themselves in their rooms when they come back. It's just us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the second chapter! It's kinda boring here, I really apologize, and there might be spelling mistakes or grammar errors that I am too lazy to look out for. I promise that there would be more drama in later chapters! Sorry this made you sleep. Anyway, Macaroni and Cheese for every one!**

***i know in the show that Jade's locker is right next to Robbie's but in the first chapter, I already made Cat's locker next to Robbie. So let's just take it that they have to change lockers every two years okay? :)**

**xo**

**Winnie**


End file.
